


If By My Life Or Death, I Swear It

by captainraz



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevelyan tries to get Corphyeus' attention during In Your Heart Shall Burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If By My Life Or Death, I Swear It

“If we are to have a chance–if _you_ are to have a chance–let that thing hear you.”

***

Somehow Trevelyan didn’t think Cullen had meant it quite like this.

“Oi! Dickhead come and get me!” she yelled into the night sky, blades flying. “Yeah you you fucking arch demon piece of shit, you and your Elder One.”

“Such language Our Herald of Andraste has,” Dorian muttered.

“Herald,” Cassandra started, “I do not think that will help.”

Trevelyan ignored her, ramming her daggers into an oncoming enemy. “Come on you fucking red lyrium freak, you’re not scared of a little human are you?”

She spun wildly, dispatching another Templar. The elder one wanted her, Cole had said. Well she meant to make him fight for what he wants.

Still, she had no reason to believe she’d make it out of this alive. Her companions though, they might have a chance.

The arch demon swooped low, spitting flame as it went.

“Come and get me you fucking coward,” she screamed, her voice raw.

Trevelyan adjusted her grip on her daggers. “At least let my death me worth something,” she whispered to herself. “If I truly am Your agent, let my life be the price for their safety.”

With a guttural bellow she went to meet her destiny, unafraid.


End file.
